hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
Hokuto no Ken (1986 movie)
| language = Japanese | budget = | gross = ¥1,800,000,000 | preceded_by = | followed_by = }} An animated feature film version of Fist of the North Star was produced by Toei Animation, which premiered in Japan on March 8, 1986.( ) The movie was intended to be a big-screen treatment of the manga, and avoid the watering-down of violence that came with the TV series. An English-dubbed version produced by Streamline Pictures was first released in 1991 in the USA and 1994 in the UK and Australia by Manga Entertainment. A New Zealand release was never scheduled by Manga Entertainment so it never had an official release there. Plot differences from the manga and TV series In a notable deviation from the series, the film finds time to begin with a detailed peek at the Earth as it was before and during the fabled nuclear devastation. Starting with a calm, surreal look at various points of Mother Nature, a brief on-screen message then informs the audience of the imminent calamity, followed by unsettling Barefoot Gen-esque scenes of human life consumed in flame. The film follows the storyline of the manga from Kenshiro's defeat at the hands of Shin to the first battle with Raoh, although certain liberties were taken to tell the story in a condensed form. For example, Toki, the second of the four Hokuto Brothers, is never seen nor mentioned, while Shin and Rei are the only Nanto Seiken masters to appear in the film. Although Yuria's Nanto heritage is mentioned through out the movie in the Japanese version, her role as the last Nanto General is downplayed. Her fate has also been altered from the original story, wherein this time she is kidnapped by Raoh instead of jumping off Shin's palace to resurface later as the Last Nanto General. She disappears during the final battle and her survival remains ambiguous at the conclusion of the film. Mamiya, Rei's love interest, is never seen, partly because Yuria is the heroine in her place. Raoh serves as the main antagonist, with Jagi and Shin as the other two major villains. Many other villains from the manga and anime such as the Colonel and Jackal only make cameo appearances as minor henchmen with some of the notable fight scenes involving Zeed, Heart, the Kiba Daiō and Uighur. All together the order and occurrences of the original story were almost completely rewritten. Censorship Some of the film's most violent sequences had a colored tint to them. Other scenes were removed entirely, such as the crushing of a chanter's head by Garufu. One of the trailers shows one of Rei's kills without the psychedelic blur effect, though reports have been made online that the film had the blur effect in theaters as well. It is unclear whether the full uncensored original negative still exists. An older cut, with some (but not all) scenes uncensored was released in Italy on VHS. Endings There were two endings produced for the film. The original theatrical ending in Japan showed Raoh emerging victorious over Kenshiro, but sparing his life, leaving him to protect Lin. An alternate ending was produced that shows the fight ending in a draw, which was the ending featured in the VHS and Laserdisc release of the film in Japan. The English dub version by Streamline Pictures is based on the theatrical version and thus features the original ending. Many Western fans believe that the "draw ending" was the original ending, but this is a common misconception due to the fact that the original ending where Raoh wins was not featured in the VHS or LD releases in Japan. The Region 2 DVD release of the film features both endings. It should be noted that in the manga version, the first encounter between Kenshiro and Raoh ended in a draw (where both of them stabbed each other in the chest) before being intervened by Toki. Cast Trivia * Kenshiro doesn't announce any of his trademark techniques throughout the movie. Gallery File:Box-btm2b.png Image:Zpunk1.jpg|va Banjō Ginga Image:Zpunk3.jpg|va Ryōichi Tanaka Image:Zpunk4.jpg|va Yasuo Tanaka Image:Villager.jpg|va Michitaka Kobayashi Image:Nunchuck Guy Movie ..png|va Yūsaku Yara Image:Sawer.jpg|va Kōzō Shioya Image:Jiji.jpg|va Kōhei Miyauchi Image:Sawhead.jpg|va Shigeru Chiba Image:Oldwoman.jpg|va Reiko Suzuki Image:Peasant.jpg|va Yasuo Tanaka Image:Galf Crush.jpg|Deleted scene Image:D.jpg|Vampire Hunter D Image:Cameo.jpg|Tadatos Lane? References External links * * *Official site of the 25th anniversary DVD release by Toei Category:Movies